cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Terror (2018 series)
The Terror (2018 - ) Summary The crew of a Royal Naval expedition searching for the Arctic's treacherous Northwest Passage discovers instead a monstrous predator. (Season 1) Trivia *Since the publication of Dan Simmons' novel and the AMC adaptation; many historical facts were added to the show: **James Fitzjames' (Tobias Menzies) background about his birth and being illegitimate half Portuguese-half English. **In the novel; the Erebus is crushed by the ice and the Terror is burned by Captain Crozier (Jared Harris). However on September 7th, 2014; the wreck of the Erebus was in very good condition and the wreck of the Terror was found on September 12th, 2016 in pristine condition in Terror Bay (southern end of King William Island). The location of the wreck of the Terror suggest a group of men stayed on the ship to sail her before abandoning the ship and dying in the Arctic. ***Historical advisor Matthew Betts revealed that the original script called for HMS Terror to be destroyed by the Tuunbaq in Episode 5 (First Shot a Winner, Lads). Male Deaths *Sebastian Armesto (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Edward Ashley (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Mikey Collins (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Chris Corrigan (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Charles Edwards (Episode 1.6: A Mercy) *Guy Faulkner (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Anthony Flanagan (Episode 1.7: Horrible from Supper) *Liam Garrigan (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Owen Good (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Trystan Gravelle (Episode 1.8: Terror Camp Clear) *Freddie Greaves (Episode 1.4: Punished, as a Boy) *Kevin Guthrie (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Declan Hannigan (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Ian Hart (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Máté Haumann (Episode 1.7: Horrible from Supper) *Roderick Hill (Episode 1.6: A Mercy) *Ciaran Hinds (Episode 1.3: The Ladder) *Jack Colgrave Hirst (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Joe Hurst (Episode 1.4: Punished, as a Boy) *Aaron Jeffcoate (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Vinnie Karetak (Episode 1.8: Terror Camp Clear) *Charlie Kelly (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Mike Kelly (Episode 1.6: A Mercy) *Alfie Kingsnorth (Episode 1.1: Go for Broke) *Apayata Kotierk (Episode 1.2: Gore) *Christos Lawton (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *John Lynch (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Matthew McNulty (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Tobias Menzies (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *David Zoltan Miller (Episode 1.7: Horrible from Supper) *Gordon Morris (Episode 1.3: The Ladder) *Simon Nader (Episode 1.5: First Shot a Winner, Lads) *Adam Nagaitis (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Daniel Oldroyd (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Alistair Petrie (Episode 1.6: A Mercy) *Ronan Raftery (Episode 1.7: Horrible from Supper) *Dragan Simich Raziel (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Paul Ready (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Richard Riddell (Episode 1.3: The Ladder) *Sam Rintoul (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Peter Schueller (Episode 1.9: The C, the C, the Open C) *Edmund C. Short (Episode 1.7: Horrible from Supper) *Stephen Thompson (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Balázs Veres (Episode 1.3: The Ladder) *David Walmsley (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Tom Weston-Jones (Episode 1.2: Gore) *Michael Wolf (Episode 1.10: We Are Gone) *Scott Alexander Young (Episode 1.8 Terror Camp Clear) Female Deaths None. Category:TV Series Category:2018 TV series debuts Category:AMC TV series Category:Works based on Dan Simmons novels Category:Anthology Category:Drama Category:History Category:Horror Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Writers Guild of America Award Nominees